geschichtsrezeption_im_film_der_nszeitfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Condottieri
Allgemein ''Condottieri'' ist eine deutsch-italienische Koproduktion von 1936/7. Die Erstaufführung des 100 minütigen Films war am 24.03.1937. Regie führten ''Luis Trenker'' und ''Werner Klingler'', wobei Trenker auch die Hauptrolle des namesgebenen Condottiere ''Giovanni di Medici'' bzw. '''''Giovanni dalle Bande Nere''''' spielt. https://www.murnau-stiftung.de/movie/6544 Der Film zeichnet die Zeit Anfang des 16. Jahrhunderts in Florenz nach, wobei hier besonders die mythologisch wirkende protonationalistische Staatsbildung Italiens im Vordergrund steht. Inhalt Der Film fängt ohne konkret einführenden Elemente mit der Belagerung der Burg Lombardo durch ''Cesare Borgia'' und den Tod des Burgherren an. Der Erbe ''Giovanni'', zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Kind, wird von den Angreifern entführt, um die bereits zwei Monate andauernde Belagerung zu einem schnellen und erfolgreichen Ende zu bringen. Er wird der Mutter, ''Catarina Lombardo'', im Tausch für die Übergabe der Burg angeboten. Sie nimmt das Angebot an und darf mit ihrem Sohn davonziehen. Dabei entgehen sie einem geplanten Attentat Cesares, indem sie in die Berge fliehen. Danach erfolgt ein Zeitsprung und der junge Erwachsene Giovanni reitet aus den Bergen, vorbei an der Burg Lombardo, ins Tal, wo er auf eine Gruppe Söldner des Condottiere ''Malatesta'' trifft, denen er sich anschließt. Nach der Jagd auf eine Postkutsche und der anschließenden gewaltsamen Plünderung zeigt Giovanni eine Abneigung gegen das Verhalten seiner Kameraden. Diese schütteln seine Mordvorwürfe unter dem Vorwand des simplen Ausführens eines Befehls ab. Nach diesem Ereignis will Giovanni die Burg seiner Familie zusammen mit einer handvoll Kameraden zurückerobern. Mittels einer List erfahren sie, wie die Losung für die Burg lautet und infiltrieren diese, als Waffenschmiede verkleidet, unbemerkt. Es gelingt Giovanni, zum Burgherren, Cesare Borgia, vorzudringen und ihn mit Waffengewalt dazu zu bewegen, ihm die Burg zurückzugeben. Giovanni begegnet einer jungen blonden Schafhirtin, die ihn an seine Kindheitsfreundin ''Maria'' erinnert. Daraufhin soll einer seiner Untergebenen im ganzen Land nach dieser Frau suchen und gleichzeitig Soldaten anwerben. Giovanni marschiert derweil mit seinen Truppen nach Florenz, um einer Aufforderung zu folgen, sich für die Eroberung der Burg seiner Familie und die Fahnenflucht bei Malatesta zu verantworten. Vor dem Florentiner Rat verkündet er seine Visionen von einem „geeinten Vaterland”. Dieses solle sich über das ganze Gebiet Italiens erstrecken. Auf seine Ausführungen hin wird er von den Ratsherren verspottet und entgegen dem Willen seiner Widersacher, Cesare und Malatesta, als Verrückter gehen gelassen. Die Werbeaktionen Giovannis haben Erfolg und es strömen Massen an jungen Männern zu einem Brunnen, um ihre Kleidung schwarz zu färben. Daraufhin versammeln sie sich in Formation und schwören Giovanni ihre Treue. Mit diesen neuen Truppen reitet er feierlich in Florenz ein. Dort will er sich allerdings nicht dem Kommando Malatestas unterordnen, woraufhin er wegen Hochverrats verhaftet wird. Seine Truppen werden vom Stadtrat formal aufgelöst, allerdings marschieren sie unbeeindruckt davon aus der Stadt. In der Nacht befreit eine handvoll Getreuer Giovanni aus dem Gefängnis und bewahrt ihn vor grausamer Folter. Als Reaktion verhängt der Florentiner Rat den Bann über ihn. Giovanni flieht mit seinen engsten Begleitern, die ihn befreit hatten, in die Berge. Dort trifft er auf die Schafhirtin, die sich als seine Kindheitsfreundin Maria herausstellt. Zusammen reisen sie nach Frankreich, wo sie sich in den Militärdienst begeben. Dort bekommt Giovanni den Befehl, eine Vorhut anzuführen, die Malatesta unterstützen soll, als dieser Probleme in Florenz bekommt. In Florenz angekommen, infiltriert Giovanni mit seinen Truppen die Stadt und besucht einen Maskenball. Während des Tanzes provoziert er Malatesta so sehr, dass dieser Giovanni wider besseren Wissens zum Duell herausfordert. Der Herausforderer wird besiegt und sein Leben mit Verweis auf den Papst verschont. Giovanni ruft daraufhin eine Revolution aus und will mit seinen Truppen Rom stürmen. Dort angekommen, machen sie halt vor der Ehrfurcht gebietenden Ausstrahlung des Pontifex, der sie segnet und anschließend Giovanni mit Maria vermählt. Die Widersacher Giovannis, Cesare und Malatesta, schmieden einen weiteren Racheplan und greifen dabei auf die Hilfe anderer Truppenführer zurück. Giovanni, der in der Zwischenzeit Vater geworden ist, stellt sich der drohenden Gefahr. Während der nun anstehenden Schlacht im freien Feld wird er tödlich verletzt. Sein prunkvolles Grabmal ziert die Inschrift "Giovanni d’ Italia". Historischer Hintergrund Die historische Figur hinter Giovanni de Lombardo ist Giovanni de Medici, besser bekannt als Giovanni dalle/delle Bande Nere (mit den schwarzen Bannern). Er wurde im April 1498 geboren und starb am 30. November 1526 nach einer Schlachtverletzung. Er war als sog. Condottiere tätig. Diese waren Hauptmänner, Verbindungsmänner oder Söldnerführer, die meist im Dienste von Fürsten oder deren militärischen Beratern standen.Lang, Heinrich: Kriegsunternehmer und kapitalisierter Krieg: Condottieri, Kaufmannbankiers und Regierungen als Akteure auf Gewaltmärkten in Italien (1350-1550), in: P. Rogger/ B. Hitz (Hg.) Zeitschrift für Historische Forschung, Bd. 49, Söldnerlandschaften Frühneuzeitlicher Gewaltmärkte im Vergleich, Berlin 2014, S. 47-66. In ihrer Funktion unterstützten sie häufig Stadtrepubliken, die über keine großen Soldatenkontingente verfügten, in militärischer und politischer Hinsicht. Den Condottieri wird oft nachgesagt, sie hätten die Kriegsführung modernisiert und die Grundlage für heutige Kriegsstrukturen gelegt.Kramer, Hans: Condottieri und Feldhauptleute (14. - 16. Jahrhundert), in: Günther Cerwinka u.a. (Hg.), Geschichte und ihre Quellen, Festschrift für Friedrich Hausmann zum 70. Geburtstag, Graz 1987, S. 175-182. Über Giovanni weiß man, dass er seine Soldaten in einer einheitlichen schwarzen Uniform kämpfen ließ. Außerdem hat er sie permanent trainieren und verschiedene Formationen üben lassen. Bei der Schlachtführung benutzte er hauptsächlich Infanterie, die er mittels Aufsitzen auf Kavallerieeinheiten schnell an einen anderen Ort bringen lassen konnte. Diese Mobilität gleicht guerillaähnlichen Taktiken; zumal er wenig Artillerie einsetzte. Giovanni wird eine Bekanntschaft zum Staatstheoretiker Machiavelli nachgesagt, der sogar seine Truppenführung bewundert haben soll. Biographien über Giovanni dalle Bande Nere sind erst ab dem 20. Jh. zu verzeichnen, was vielleicht auf sein frühes Ableben zurückzuführen ist. Loagenbill, Dean: The Contrast Between the Chevalier Bayard, a Chivalric Knight, & Giovanni de’ Medici, a Pragmatic Captain, in: Larry D. Benson/John Leyerle (Hg.), Studies of medieval culture, Bd. 14, Chivalric Literature, Kalamazoo 1980, S. 117-130. Bewertung '''Propagandaelemente:''' *Die Vision eines geeinten Italiens und der Beiname ''d’ Italia'', der dem Protagonisten am Ende des Film gegeben wird, sind nationalistisch zu interpretieren. Hier wird eine historische Figur herangezogen, die eine Vision hat und durchsetzt. Dieser Protostaat scheitert allerdings an der Rachsucht und Kurzsichtigkeit der Antagonisten, die nicht „das große Ganze” in dieser Vision erkennen. *Das Mädchen Maria ist von ihrem Aussehen und Verhalten her in der NS-Ideologie eine „Vorzeige-Arierin” (blond, blauäugig und treue/ bedingungslose Begleiterin). *Der Einzug der Truppen Giovannis nach Florenz erinnert in seiner Art an die Heerschauen ''Adolf Hitlers'' und ''Mussolinis''. *Die neu rekrutierten Truppen tragen schwarze Uniformen und positionieren sich stets in Reih und Glied, was an die ''SS'' oder die ''Schwarzhemden'' erinnert. Außerdem schwören sie Giovanni einen Eid, der an den Treueid der ''Wehrmacht ''erinnert. Dabei heben sie den rechten Arm und zeigen drei Finger in die Höhe. Von der Dreifaltigkeit abgesehen, erinnert dieser Schwurgestus stark an den ''Hitlergruß''. *Im gesamten Film werden die Landsknechte als eine erstrebenswerte Einheit von Kameraden dargestellt, was ein zentrales sinnstiftendes Element der ''HJ'' war. '''Fokus Luis Trenker:''' Baskins, Christelle (2011): A Storm of Images. Italian Renaissance Art in Luis Trenker's Condotieri. In: The Italienist 31 (2), S. 181–204. Luis Trenker, geb. 1892 und gest. 1990, schrieb das Drehbuch, führte Regie und spielte die Hauptfigur Giovanni d’ Lombardo. Dessen jüngerer Part wurde von Trenkers Sohn gespielt. Als Sohn eines Südtiroler Malers studierte Trenker Architektur und arbeitete mehrere Jahre in diesem Bereich. Dem Film bzw. seiner Hauptfigur werden, auch in der Forschungsliteratur, Parallelen zur eigenen Biographie Trenkers unterstellt. Dazu gehören hauptsächlich seine Herkunft, die es, nach der Italianisierung Südtirols durch Mussolini, zu bestärken galt, sowie die Tendenz zur ausgeprägten Schau von Architektur. Im Film werden nicht nur Anachronismen beim Storytelling erkennbar, sondern auch Landschaften und Städte zusammenmontiert. Die meisten Aufnahmen, in denen reale Orte gezeigt werden, sind nicht vollständig dort entstanden. So marschieren die frisch ausgebildeten Söldnertruppen Giovannis im Film nach Florenz ein. Hierfür überqueren sie den ''Ponte Scaligere'' in Verona, der dann auf die ''Piazza della Signoria'' in Florenz zu führen scheint, der im Film zum Teil aus Aufnahmen der ''Piazza Dante'' in Verona besteht. Als Burg, im Film Lombardo genannt, hält die Festungsanlage in ''Torrecharia'' her, welche nicht in der, durch den Namen zu vermutenden, Region Lombardei steht. Diese Burg wurde im 19. Jh. erneuert und erweitert, sodass sie nicht mehr in einem möglichen Zustand des beginnenden 16. Jh. ist. Auf Ihrer Wanderung passieren Giovanni und seine Getreuen auch ''San Gimignano''. Die aus diesen Montagen entstehende Landschaft soll ein ideales Bild vermitteln. Ideale Landschaften und Städte stützen die faschistische und nationalsozialistische Ideologie eines verbundenen und einheitlichen Volkes. Deutlich wird dieser Gedanke auch in der Vision des Protagonisten, ein geeintes Italien zu schaffen. Ein weiteres Leitmotiv, das Trenker gewählt hat, ist die Montage von Skulpturen und Architekturelementen. Vermutungen, er wolle seine eigene Vergangenheit damit verarbeiten, sind spekulativ. Was eher zutrifft, ist der heroische Charakter dieser Darstellungen. So erinnert das in der ersten Einstellung gezeigte Reiterstandbild, ''Monumento Colleoni'' in Venedig, welches einen Condottieri zeigt, an ''Marcus Aurelius'' und ''Mussolini'', die in gleicher Weise heroisch dargestellt wurden. Ein Interpretationsansatz geht, entgegen einer bestärkenden Funktion, eher von einer Kritik/Spott an diesem übertriebenen Männlichkeitsbild aus. Technisch hat Trenker nicht nur die Montage wirkungsvoll eingesetzt, sondern auch neue Methoden aus dem US-amerikanischen Film in Europa ausprobiert. Die Szene des Überfalls auf eine Postkutsche ist im Stil so gedreht, als würden nicht Landsknechte des 16. Jh. eine Verfolgung aufnehmen, sondern nordamerikanische Indianer. Begleitet werden diese Einstellungen von schnellen Kamerafahrten, deren Prinzip Trenker bei einem USA-Aufenthalt gelernt hatte. Nicht nur heroische Skulpturen wurden in den Film montiert, sondern auch mehrfach Madonnenstatuen (Hl. Maria). Dies zeigt die tiefe Religiosität Trenkers und den daraus hervorgehenden Konflikt mit den deutschen Geldgebern. So sollen ''Goebbels'' und ''Hitler'' über diese christlichen Darstellungen und das Grab Giovannis am Ende des Films erbost gewesen sein. Darüber hinaus fallen die Eindringlinge in Rom im italienischen Film, entgegen der deutschen Fassung vor dem Papst auf die Knie. Eine weitere Abweichung der beiden Versionen ist, dass in der deutschen Satyrstatuen gezeigt werden, deren Fratzen eindeutige, der NS-Ideologie entsprechend, antisemitische Züge aufweisen. Auffällig ist außerdem, warum keine Statue des realen Giovanni dalle Bande Nere gezeigt wurde, zumal sich eine fast direkt am Drehort in Florenz befand. Dass Trenker nicht nur, wie eingangs erwähnt, eine Geschichte über eine historische Figur verfilmt hat, wird auch auf einer Metaebene deutlich. So steht der Protagonist zwischen der Kirche, Florenz/Italien und Frankreich. Trenker stand als Südtiroler zwischen der Kirche, dem Dt. Reich/Hitler und Italien/Mussolini. Dieses Zugehörigkeitsproblem wird auch sichtbar in den beiden weiblichen Rollen, zwischen denen der Hauptcharakter steht. Maria ist blond, blauäugig und wie der Protagonist/Regisseur „ein Kind der Berge”, was als synonym für deutsch (Südtirol) angesehen werden kann. Die Frau von Malatesta, mit der Giovanni kokettiert, hat braune Haare und ist Florenz/Italien verpflichtet. All diese Anspielungen deuten auf einen stark autobiographischen Charakter des Films hin. Einzelnachweise Weiterführende Literatur